


Don't Let Me Get Away

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: "I love you," Thomas whispered, gathering her up into his arms. She was limp like a rag doll, and he cradled her in his arms, rocking her slightly. "I love you," he repeated over and over, a mantra that he probably hoped would protect her from Lucille. "I can't let you go, I can't let you get away. I'll do what I must to keep you safe."God help her, Edith was willing to do the same.





	Don't Let Me Get Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/gifts).



Edith wanted to cry and scream as Thomas loosened the bonds around one hand, just enough so that he could put the pen in her hand to sign the papers that would turn over her fortune to him to use as he saw fit. Her breath was caught in her chest and she stared at the top of his dark head bent over her hands. Tears threatened to fall, burning her eyes and thickening her throat. The last time he had been in a position like this, he was untying her shoes carefully, then reaching up to pull down her stockings so he could slide his hands along her bare thighs before disappearing beneath her skirt. His mouth was a wicked, wicked thing, pouring out lies as well as the pleasure he gave her with kisses and tongue.

He looked up at her with a stricken expression, appearing as helpless as the butterflies pinned to the mats on the displays. "Edith," he whispered, voice cracking.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked, and managed not to cringe at the sound of her own voice. She hadn't meant to ask the question, hadn't wanted to give away that much of herself in this moment, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was breaking, her gut was churning, and she was helpless in the face of this madness.

If anything, her broken voice made him rock back as if slapped. "I _do_ love you. I love everything about you, even when I had to say such horrid things to you back in New York. Your father thought I wasn't good enough for you..." Thomas cast his eyes down to her bound hands, and he swallowed uncomfortably. "Perhaps I'm not."

"You can let me go," Edith said, knowing he couldn't do such a thing, not when he was so firmly under Lucille's thumb.

Looking back up at her, Thomas' eyes held that glassy shine that indicated he was as close to crying as she was. "Lucille," he began, sounding uncertain and lost. He seemed to be so young and helpless then, a far cry from the assured aristocrat he had seemed in New York.

"She's your _sister,"_ Edith spat, lip curling in anger as the heat rose inside of her chest. "I am your _wife."_

Thomas winced and covered her bound hands in his. "You don't understand," he pleaded, eyes wet and tears nearly spilling over. "She's all I ever had. We were in this ghastly house together, alone with the memories of the dead all around us. They were cruel, our parents. It was horrid, how it was, and she was the only one that ever truly cared for me." His expression softened slightly, that pleading expression one she remembered clearly from when he was courting her, wanting her to demand more from him than he was willing to give. If only she had listened to that warning then...

"I owe her everything," Thomas continued. "She cares for me, she loves me. I love you, but I love her, too."

"It's supposed to be different," Edith told him, voice thick with unshed tears. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not when she was torn up inside and still loved him, damn his soul.

"It is," he insisted, tears finally spilling over those perfect lashes she had counted while they were in bed together. "It's different, but just as strong. I can't lose either of you," he said, bringing her hands up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. She yanked them away, but now he reached out to grasp them and pull them closer to him, right up to his chest. "You're my future, Edith. I've asked to keep you, to grow old with you, have children with you."

Children. Dear God, she'd wanted that, too. The whispers curled up in each others' arms, the dreams of children with his dark hair and her haunting eyes, his knack for mechanics and her sharp wit. Edith had run her hands over her flat stomach, imagining it burgeoning with his child, how it might feel to have life growing inside of her. There had been joy and anticipation when she had imagined it. Now she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Thomas took her pained silence as the rebuke it was. "I know this hurts you. It hurts me, too," he whispered. The tears continued to fall, and Edith cursed the impulse to brush them away and kiss his lips, assuring him that he would be all right.

Nothing was going to be all right ever again.

"She wants me dead."

He flinched at her blunt words, swallowed as his eyes slid away from hers, and nodded. "I can't let it happen. I've begged her..." He swallowed painfully and then looked at her. "She's all I had before, you must understand. I can't lose her. But I can't lose you, either. I can't stop loving you, for all that she's wanted me to. I can't help it. The others weren't important to me, but the thought of ever living without you makes me want to stop."

Edith's throat closed up and she let her eyelids fall shut. The tears burned and she stopped trying to hold them back. She still loved him, damn it all, just as he loved her. She was another butterfly pinned to the wall in this house, another delicate creature stuck and waiting to be sliced apart for another's amusement.

"I love you," Thomas whispered, gathering her up into his arms. She was limp like a rag doll, and he cradled her in his arms, rocking her slightly. "I love you," he repeated over and over, a mantra that he probably hoped would protect her from Lucille. "I can't let you go, I can't let you get away. I'll do what I must to keep you safe."

God help her, Edith was willing to do the same.

Lucille wore black and red, looking for all the world as if she was a grieving widow. Striding into the room, she frowned at Thomas cradling Edith in his arms. "Oh, for Heaven's sake," she snapped. "You can't be serious."

"I am," he said, standing and still holding Edith at his side. "I won't lose Edith. I will not."

"This is what makes you stand up to me?" she scoffed. "You can't be serious," she repeated.

Thomas lifted his chin, and Edith tried to remember when she had ever seen him truly stand against his sister's wishes. Courting her, possibly. Her heart sputtered in her chest when Lucille turned her sharp gaze toward her, assessing what she was seeing. Edith glared back at her, determined not to appear weak, even though her hands were bound and Thomas had an arm around her shoulders in a protective manner.

When Lucille strode forward, Edith considered wielding the pen like a sword and stabbing her with it, though that would be awkward due to Thomas' hold on her. But Lucille didn't try to strike her or push her about in any way. She had a pinched expression on her face, then reached out to touch her cheek the way she had when the butterflies had been around. "I suppose I see what he does," she said quietly. Then she grasped Edith's chin in a tight grip, ignoring Thomas' warning to unhand her. "He's mine, you understand. I had him first. I will always have him. He belongs to me."

"He also belongs to me," Edith said, ignoring the pain in her jaw. Instead, she reached up and grasped Lucille's fingers, bending them back until Lucille was on her knees from the pain and trying to push her off. Caught between the two of them and uncertain who to help, Thomas simply stood there with an anxious look.

"Remember this moment," Edith said, voice tight with anger and fear together. "We can hurt each other badly if we put our minds to it."

Lucille's lips were drawn back in a snarl. "I could kill you."

"If you do, you lose Thomas forever," Edith hissed.

As soon as Lucille's eyes flicked toward Thomas, rage dimming for that brief moment, Edith knew she had at least won her life.

"Fine," Lucille spat, tugging herself away from Edith's grip. It forced her fingers back at a worse angle, close to the breaking point, but she had always been willing to hurt herself to get what she wanted in the end. "You live. I won't kill you."

Edith smiled at her as if Lucille had offered her a compliment. "Good. And I'll return the favor and not kill you either."

Thomas stood between them and worked Edith's hands free from their bonds. He rubbed them gently, pulling them toward his chest, then looked toward Lucille staggering to her feet. "It's the three of us now. Together." He tried to give each woman a confident smile, but it was somewhat wilted in the face of their anger with each other. "How do we do this?"

Lucille sneered at the two of them. "As you said, Thomas. _Together."_

Oh, dear. Edith was sure that none of her dramatic novels ever prepared her for this.

***

The uneasy truce didn't mean that Edith wasn't locked into her suite of rooms like the prisoner she still felt like. Thomas didn't even have the key, and would have to ask Lucille to let him in every time he wanted to visit Edith. It was likely Lucille's way of trying to humiliate him, but he obviously didn't care about that.

Edith had thought that perhaps Thomas would want to wait after the confrontation earlier that day, but he had come to her suite that same night. He breezed past Lucille at the door with her ring of keys and headed straight for Edith. Cupping her face in his large hands, he kissed her as if he needed her to breathe. She had to grasp hold of his shirt with both hands to keep her balance, knees going weak from his kiss.

It finally ended when she needed to draw breath, and Edith curled into his warmth desperately. She caught the flash of red and black behind him, and then looked incredulously at Lucille staring at her evenly. "Is she going to watch us?"

"Participate," Lucille replied smoothly, an insincere smile on her face. "Unless you'd rather be alone tonight?"

Oh, that her game, was it? She wouldn't ever cave.

Instead, Edith lifted her chin and then brought her hands up to Thomas's shoulders. He was watching her, fascination and love in his gaze. His hands were running down her back, making her shiver in anticipation. He was always so clever with his hands, the long fingers and deft touches. She'd rather not think of how he had learned such things, and would rather hope it was the gentle precision of his scientific endeavors.

Lucille watched with a hooded, almost hungry gaze as Thomas tenderly took off her clothes and kissed her skin as it was exposed. It shouldn't have been as exciting as it was, but Edith's breath caught and she kissed Thomas back with fervor and all but attacked the buttons on his shirt. Hair mussed, lips kiss-swollen and shirt off, Thomas was gorgeous and enough to get Edith wanting him in her bed. It didn't matter if Lucille was going to watch or participate, the only thing that mattered to her was that Thomas was with her, Thomas loved her, Thomas was _here_ with her and would never leave her alone again.

Edith was down to her shift when Lucille removed the outer layers of her gown. It surprised her how much her own breath quickened, and she looked to Thomas to see if he noticed. His gaze was only on her as he stroked her breast through the shift, so Edith grinned up at him, eyes alight as he gently laid her down. Enough of this gentle nonsense, she decided. She wasn't fragile, and she would prove to them both that she was more than woman enough to handle their monstrous emotions and the weight of their secrets.

She took off her shift herself and tossed it aside, laughing with delight at the way Thomas lit up at the sight of her. Getting onto her bed, she knelt at the edge and drew him closer. "Right where I want you," she said, surprising herself with the throaty purr in her voice. She sounded so wanton and in control. Lucille's scowl was a bonus.

Thomas leaned over her to kiss her mouth as he worked on unbuttoning his trousers. They'd only been in stockinged feet despite the chill of the house, possibly for just this purpose. No need to pull at hooks and laces on boots, just kicking off trouser legs and underthings so that he could be just as naked as she.

A feminine hand on her ankle startled Edith, and she broke the kiss with Thomas to look down at Lucille in surprise. "Best to find out for myself what your allure is," she said haughtily, pushing her leg to the side. She was down to her own corset and shift, hair still coiled in place.

All Edith could do was smile at her as if it was a wonderful idea, which apparently wasn't something that Lucille had thought she would do. "But of course, sister dear," Edith said with false sweetness on her tongue.

Interrupting the sniping that would no doubt ensue, Thomas stroked Edith's bare breast to draw her attention to him. "I love you, Edith," he murmured. His gaze was intense with his longing and love, and she was glad she was already lying down.

He dove down to kiss her, hand still cupping and massaging her breast, fingers stroking and abrading the sensitive nipple. At the same time, Lucille had positioned herself on the bed so that she could spread Edith's legs wide. Her mouth came down over her center, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh. Edith let her move her legs, giving her better access. She couldn't help but gasp and moan into Thomas' mouth at the feel of Lucille's tongue moving over her. that vicious tongue was clever indeed, and Edith clasped the back of Thomas' head to keep the kiss going. Lucile traced Edith's folds with her tongue as she scooped her hands beneath Edith's bottom, thumbs spreading her wide. That let her thrust her tongue inside of Edith, making her cry out in pleasure again. Thomas' grasp on her breast tightened, fingers rolling and pinching her nipple just short of actual pain.

When Thomas broke for air and then grasped her wrists in his free hand to push them down onto the bed, Edith felt pinned between them. Thomas went back at her mouth, holding her arms down, which only increased the heat inside of her. Lucille licked into her with such reckless abandon, she writhed and moaned. She nearly shrieked with pleasure when Lucille thrust two fingers inside of her as she licked and sucked that tender nub of flesh. Edith bucked and jerked against Lucille's mouth as the pleasure built up, her insides molten heat, until the tension burst and she collapsed beneath them.

Lucille drew back with slick wetness across her lips and chin, a satisfied expression on her face and her wet fingers sliding down to her own center. "You can have her now, Thomas."

Lifting his mouth from hers, Thomas' eyes looked glazed with lust, lips pinked and entirely too kissable. Edith managed to lift her head enough to follow his kiss as he moved to the bed. Kneeling between her spread thighs with Lucille at his back, he ran his hands down the smooth flesh until he could slide his hands under her as Lucille had done. He lifted her hips, manhood jutting out with a wet tip, and his eyes locked with hers. _I love you,_ he mouthed as he slid inside her. Lucille had one arm slung around his shoulders in a possessive manner now, her other hand buried between her legs and working herself to a feverish pitch.

Edith couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as he sank in deep, hitting a spot inside of her that made her vision blur with stars. She reached up for him, grasping his forearms, and held on for dear life as he thrust into her. In between her cries of pleasure were nonsense words, pleading with him to continue, hold onto her, keep doing this, he felt so good, _don't stop..._

The pleasure built up again, blooming and growing in intensity. She cried out, back arching, arms falling backward as she twisted. She started trying to grasp for something that would help her carry the feeling. Edith couldn't even keep her eyes open as she writhed, moaning and gasping as Thomas thrust harder and faster into her, the effort making him grunt and heave like a wild thing. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Lucille's hands on her breasts, cradling and kneading them. Lucille wasn't looking at her face, just at her breasts, licking her lips and staring with rapt fascination. "Go on, kiss them," Edith gasped just as Thomas thrust deep, the words fracturing around her breath. 

Unable to ignore the challenge, Lucille glanced at Edith's flushed face and smirked before bending her head down to lick and nip at Edith, a possessive hand splaying across her abdomen as the other tangled into her hair. Edith moaned, her entire body tensing as she approached another peak of pleasure.

Thomas groaned, hips stuttering as he thrust into Edith's wet heat. "Can't last," he managed to say as his rhythm utterly fell apart. Lucille slid that palm down Edith's flat stomach until her fingers found that swollen nub and flicked it back and forth. Edith mewled and panted in pleasure as Thomas' thrusts slowed, his own pleasure spent and spilled deep inside of Edith. He panted hard, one hand falling to Lucille's back, one to Edith's free breast. 

Lucille didn't stop until Edith cried out again, body tightening before the lassitude set in. Thomas couldn't help but hiss at how tight she was around him, throwing his head back and closing his eyes at the sensation. Edith licked her lips, seeing the line of his throat, and wanting to layer kisses over his skin until he couldn't breathe.

The hand in Edith's hair tightened, pulling Edith's head back and breaking her line of sight. That made her look at Lucille instead, whose gaze was dark and inscrutable. "He was mine first," she said in a low tone for only Edith to hear. He was moaning, still overwhelmed, and wouldn't be able to listen in. "He always will be mine. If I'm to share, _you_ are mine, too."

Edith let go of the bedsheet she had clutched and instead reached for Lucille's bare shoulder. She caught it in a tight grip, nails digging in deep, making Lucille gasp. Lucille let go of Edith's hair and really looked at her, as if considering her truly for the first time.

To Edith's surprise, Lucille kissed her mouth with as much passion as Thomas had, tongue sliding past her slack lips. It darted about madly, tracing the insides of her lips and teeth before she drew back with Edith's lower lips between hers. The sucking sound drew Thomas' attention, and the expression on his face was one of utter delight.

"Then this is how we are," Lucille said, voice shaky as a smile began to form.

Thomas slid his hands up Edith's sides until he cupped her breasts, an adoring grin on his face as he looked at her. "Forever."

Edith let him kiss Lucille before pulling him down to kiss her. "Forever," she echoed.

The Sharpes shared everything, and Edith was a Sharpe now.

The End


End file.
